Falling for you
by LynnKaulitzway
Summary: Bill and Mina have been friends for years, but will a secret, a kiss, and a school switch change all that?
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

MY FIRST FANFIC SO IT'S NOT ALL THAT GOOD,

It all started as a normal day at school, my brother, Tom, My best friends: Mina, Georg, and Gustav and I all walked to school, and we walked back going our different ways as we neared our homes,

When Tom and I entered the house my mom quickly yelled from upstairs,

"Twins get ready; we're going over to the Mölle's for dinner,"

"Okay!"

Tom and I went up to our rooms and I quickly got dressed; my clothes didn't take so long unlike Tom, who had to take forever to put those baggy things on,

I walked in my bathroom and started doing my hair,

"Bill…" Tom said walking in,

"Yeah,"

"Can I borrow one of your belts?"

"No, you have your own,"

"Yeah, but I don't have any studded ones like you do,"

I rolled my eyes and finished spraying my hair,

"Whatever," I said putting on my eyeliner,

"Hey Tom…"

"Yeah,"

"Is Mina dating anybody?"

He shrugged,

"I don't think so; you know her dad would KILL her if she had a boyfriend though,"

"Yeah, man she can't do anything!"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well…I know someone who likes her,"

"You like Mina!"

"No, I don't!" I said defensively,

"Then who likes her?"

"You don't know him,"

He looked at me in disbelief,

"It's cool if you like her, she's cool, and not my type but she's cool,"

"She's not your type because she's not a complete slut," I said under my breath,

"Don't forget, you're still my little brother and I can still kick your ass,"

"By ten minutes," I said,

"So that makes me older!" He said putting his dreads in a ponytail,

"Why'd you even get those things?"

"They look cool,"

"They look dirty,"

"Shut up," He said putting on his headband and then his hat,

"Come on let's go before mom starts yelling, you know how she hates being late," He said leaving,

I followed and we sat in the car, my moms stepdad was taking forever to finish getting ready,

"Bill…" My mom said looking back at me,

"What?" I said leaning back,

"Fix your eyeliner, it's kinda crooked,"

I loved the way my mom never said anything about my make up, everyone else always gave me crap about it, but not her,

"Thanks mom,"

After Michael came down we drove the 5 minute drive to Mina's house,

"Hey Dave," My mom said hugging him,

"Hey Carol," He said giving her a tight squeeze,

He looked over at my stepdad.

"Michael,"

Michael saluted and Mr. Mölle properly greeted Tom and I with a saluted which we returned,

We all walked inside and I looked for Mina, I couldn't find her,

"Mr. Mölle where's Mina?" I asked.

"Oh, she'll be right back, "

After about 20 minutes of listening to the adults babble on and on about work and stuff I jumped up when I seen Mina,

She walked in sweaty, dirty and in BDU's,

"Welcome back soldier." Her dad said saluting her,

"Thank you sir, permission to shower…"

"Permission to shower what,"

"Permission to shower sir!"

"15 minutes."

"Thank you sir," She said dropping her hand,

She went up to her room and I waited for her to get done,

When she finally finished she came down dressed like Tom, which was normal, and as usual her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a baseball cap,

"Permission to go outside with Bill…"

He looked at her,

"Sir!"

"Go,"

"Come on Bill," She said happily grabbing my hand,

As soon as we opened the door Georg with his parents and Gustav with his parents stood there in the doorway,

"Hey Mina, where's your dad,"

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Schaefer, Mr. and Mrs. Listing, My father is in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Kaulitz, and Georg…Tom's there too." She said pulling Gustav and I into the backyard,

She hopped on the swings,

"One of you guys come push me,"

I went over and pushed her and Gustav sat next to her,

"What took you so long to get here?"

"Drills," She said looking back at me,

"It's was raining outside,"

"So? I personally like the mud," She jumped off the swing,

"That's because you're a pig," I joked,

She flipped me off,

"Well Gustav, I do believe she deserves a beating, don't you agree,"

"I do," He said jumping off the swing,

"Guys don't,"

We moved closer and she inched back towards the house,

"I just too a shower!"

He ran towards her and she ran away, luckily Georg caught her, she screamed playfully as he gripped her,

I grabbed a big handful of mud and move towards her,

Bill no!"

I smashed it on her face and she managed to get away from Georg and catch up to me,

She tackled me to the ground and I had mud all on the back of my shirt,

"Damn,"

We started to wrestle in the mud and the others joined in, it started raining and Tom started bitching about his hair, and how dreads take too long to dry and we all laughed and he ran inside,

We all followed, going through Mina's room window and we all changed into spare clothes we had over there,

Mina pulled off her shirt (she didn't have boobs so it was okay) so the scene was pretty laugh able, all the guys shirtless and muddy and Mina the only girl, wearing a sports bra looking like a boy,

She threw a black fitted shirt my way and some jeans and threw Gustav some basketball shorts and a t-shorts, Georg and Tom just raided her closet,

We sat there for awhile, talking about girls and for some reason Mina got up angrily and went into her bathroom, slamming the door,

"What's her problem?" Georg said looking down at me,

I shrugged,

:After a minute or so she came back and laid on her bed, the guys finished talking and I got on the bed and tried to cheer her up,

"What are you a pissy about?"

She looked up at me then looked back down,

"Nothing you'd understand," She said flipping a page in her magazine,

I stood up and went behind her, making sure she didn't see me I jumped on her back,

She let out a playful scream and got up pulling me off,

"You're dead Kaulitz!"

"Hey I didn't do anything," Tom said,

She laughed,

"Not you,"

"Of course not me, who wants to hurt little sexy me."

She threw a paper ball at him,

"Hey!"

He got up and grabbed her,

We played a bit more, then went down for dinner,

Gustav sat by me, Tom on the other side of Georg and me and Mina sat together,

They were talking, really low, and she had the most serious look on her face,

After dinner we all said our goodbyes and went home, Georg and Gustav stayed over my house, Mina couldn't because she had "things to do" I found that hard to believe at 9 o'clock at night,

"So Georg what were you and Mina whispering about?" I asked painting my nails,

"Nothing, just talking,"

"What was so private we couldn't hear?" Tom asked,

"Well, I think Georg has another girlfriend," Gustav said taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand,

"It's not like that," Georg said defensively,

"Whatever you say," Gustav said lying down on the bed next to me, Georg and Tom put their hair up and laid down,


	2. Chapter 2

Georg and I woke up first, I went down to get breakfast to see Georg already there with coffee,

"Hey," I said going to the fridge,

He nodded,

I tried to reach something off the top of the fridge and couldn't,

George walked over and got the box of POPs for me,

"Thanks," I said pouring it into a bowl and getting the milk,

When I had successfully made my cereal I sat next to George.

"Are you and Mina dating?" I finally blurted out,

"What? I told you guys last night we're not dating,"

"Well I just wanted to make sure,"

"Why do you like her?"

"No, no…" I said fiddling with my food,

"You sure, because I could hook you guys up,"

I thought about it, then thought about what Tom would say so I just shook my head no,

"Well, suit yourself, "

{Mina}

I ran faster than I ever had, trying no to pull anything but my dad was still kicking my heels, the sun hadn't even come up yet and I was already tired, when we got back to my house I ran on the lawn as he watered it, making mud,

"Push ups."

I happily obliged, I loved the training, and because it was the only time my dad and I spent together, I never complained,

I got down and did the sit ups then sit ups,

When I finished we went in for breakfast, no talking, then into the weight room,

"Lift," He said sitting me at 150 ILB weight,

"But dad it's to heavy,"

He looked at me,

"Sir, it's too heavy for me…"

"Don't question me Maggot! I said lift!"

I laid down at the weight bench and began lifting, he didn't even help,

"Up!"

He made me hold it for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only minutes,

"Down,"

He repeated these exercises 20 times, then we moved on to the treadmill and the punching bag,

"Harder!" He yelled.

I punched the hardest I could,

"Harder!"

I tried and missed, I was just too tired,

"If you miss this one, it's the ring,"

I missed and I couldn't go to the ring, I just couldn't,

"Ring!" He demanded.

"No daddy please, I'll do more push ups, sit ups anything, just please don't make me go to the ring,"

"Ring...get ready,"

I walked over and put my gloves on, and pulled off my shirt,

I stepped into the ring, tears falling,

"Chin up! And stop crying like a little girl, man up!"

I did as he said and wiped my face and as I heard the bell ring I took a deep breath,


	3. Chapter 3

Bill}

We waited for Mina at school, when she finally did she was walking, well limping, slowly and looked tired,

"Hey guys." She said with her voice cracking,

"What's with the glasses?" I asked reaching for them,

She backed away and laughed nervously,

"They looked cool, so I decided to wear em,"

"o…kay,"

She didn't take those glasses off until we got to gym where she tried to get out of practicing,

"NO EXCUSES! GET INTO UNIFORM AND HURRY YOUR SKINNY BUTT BBACK OUT HERE,"

She slowly walked into the locker room, when she came out; she had bruises all over her arms and legs,

My eyes widened as she stood next to me, I looked her up and down, I tried to think of who had done this to her, everybody in school liked her and people that didn't never talked to her, so it wasn't a student,

"Glasses off!"

"But-…"

"Off!"

She pulled them off and revealed a black eye, and several bruises on her face,

The gym teacher came over and pulled her into his office,

She was excused from gym, at lunch EVERYBODY glanced over at her, whispering rumors about what happened, I sat next to her with the guys following,

"Hey…" I said trying to sound comforting,

"What's up?" She said wiping her eyes under the glasses,

"What happened,"

She looked around,

"I'll tell you later," She said looking down,

After school Tom and Georg stayed behind flirting with some girls and Gustav stayed finishing up his science project,

So it was just me and her when she told me,

"So your dad hit you?" I said shocked,

"Well…yes but not in the way you think, we were sparring and…"

Tears started falling from her eyes, I wiped them away and looked her in the eyes,

I leaned in nervously and kissed her, she actually kissed me back, and we started getting into it, until her dad walked in, we quickly pulled away hoping he didn't see,

He walked back out and went into his room (we heard the door slam)

"I'll see you tomorrow…" She said and kissed me on the cheek,

I kissed her once more and I left,

{Mina}

I was so happy, I screamed a little in my head and happily jumped on my bed,

*Bill kissed me!* I said in my head,

I was completely spazzing out,

My dad didn't talk to me all night, dinner was especially quiet,

{Bill}

"Guess what," I said after holing it in,

"What?"

"I kissed her,"

"Who?"

"Mina!"

"Why?"

I shrugged,

"Did she tell you want happened to her?"

"Yeah, her dad and her were sparing and she said she was too tired to guard,"

"And you believed that?"

"Yeah, I mean she wouldn't lie…would she,"

Tom shrugged and lied down,

I thought about her all night,

The next day I got up smiling, I showered and got dressed,

At school I didn't see Mina, I thought me kissing her made her not wanna be around me and I moped around all day.

When we got home my mom told us that Mina's dad had sent her to military school,


End file.
